


WAVELENGTH

by egbert



Series: The Erotic Adventures of Vriska and Dave [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egbert/pseuds/egbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're in Bro's garage together, Vriska sitting on the fuckugly couch that's there with Dave's head in her lap as he sprawls across the rest of the couch. She thinks it's the most hideous thing she's ever seen, has told him so, but it's gotten to the point where the horrible couch is almost endearing. Or, at least, something similar to it. Vriska had seen it enough that she'd stopped being a bitch about it.</p>
<p>(Surprising, right?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	WAVELENGTH

They're in Bro's garage together, Vriska sitting on the fuckugly couch that's there with Dave's head in her lap as he sprawls across the rest of the couch. She thinks it's the most hideous thing she's ever seen, has told him so, but it's gotten to the point where the horrible couch is almost endearing. Or, at least, something similar to it. Vriska had seen it enough that she'd stopped being a bitch about it.   
  
(Surprising, right?)   
  
Dave's smoking up, sits up long enough to light the pipe, breathe, before passing it off to her. Vriska does the same. It goes between them a few times, and eventually, Vriska crawls up into his lap. She takes one more hit of the weed, inhales, and then kisses him; allows the smoke to pass between them. She giggles into the kiss, pulls back and watches him exhale the smoke that had once been hers. Dave lights up again, pulls her down into a kiss and does the same.   
  
Vriska considers shotgunning again, but realizes that she's probably giggling too much at this point to actually execute it properly. Instead, she just kisses him without smoking, bites his bottom lip, and moves to nuzzle at the side of his head. It's when her excellent idea strikes her, but it takes her a moment to actually stop giggling over _nothing_ to be able to execute it in any sort of effective manner.   
  
She presses her lips against Dave's ear, grins against it and nips his earlobe, kisses just beneath it, and moves back up to his ear once she finishes. Her voice is soft, lower than normal, and she sounds so fucking lazy and relaxed from the high. "I want to fuck you, Dave Strider."   
  
Dave smokes once more before reaching out to toss his pipe onto the table in front of the couch. Once his hands are free, he rests them on her thighs, leaning back into the couch. "Oh yeah?" He scoffs, quiet, squeezes her thighs. "Big fuckin' surprise. When don't you want to?" His tone is smug, more than it should be, and his hands move up along her thigh to slide up under her shirt, thumb stroking across her side.   
  
There's a moment that passes between what Dave says and how Vriska reacts. Because fuck, if he wants to be so fucking _smug_ about it-   
  
Well, she can work with that. Because there are few things that Vriska enjoys more than making Dave lose his cool, making him want her to the point of voicing it. (The only thing she likes more than actually making him do that is denying him, because the tone his voice takes on and the way he says her name is too fucking incredible.)   
  
"When you're being a prick." One of her hands presses against his chest and she takes a deep breath, exhales when he drags his nails up her side. It wouldn't throw her off, not normally, but everything feels so fucking _magnified_ right now that it takes her a minute to actually continue her train of thought. "I want you to touch me." Her voice takes on a bit of a whine, becomes a little more breathless. "I want you inside of me; I want you fucking me, making me moan for you. I want you to do exactly what you're already aching to do, and I know it." Vriska bites his earlobe gently, smirks against his ear. "Come on, Strider, don't disappoint me now."   
  
And it's that tiny little _dig_ against him, that one sentence, and he doesn't even bother to try and keep his cool. Instead, he takes his hand from her side to pop the button on her jeans, tugging the zipper down. "Can't do what you want if you keep all your clothes on, Serket."   
  
She wants to laugh. Honestly laugh. And maybe she giggles under her breath, because it was so much easier than what she expected it to be.   
  
Vriska slides from his lap, shoves her jeans down over her hips along with her panties, kicking both off. While Dave doesn't move to do anything, she looks him in the eye while pulling her shirt up over hear head, tugs it off and drops it with the rest of her clothes before reaching back to unhook her bra and discard it as well. She opens her mouth to say something, but Dave's standing before it can actually be said, and he kisses her slow, hands coming to rest on her hips.   
  
He guides her back to the couch, kisses her as he leads her to sit down on it, kneeling on the floor in front of her. It's when he pulls from the kiss that his hands drift to her thighs from her hips, guiding them apart.   
  
"Move forward and sit on the edge."   
  
It takes a moment for her to actually react, shifting her hips forward until she's seated on the edge of the couch, leaning back and relaxing. She already knows what he plans on doing, but that doesn't stop the excitement from curling in her stomach, making it tighten with anticipation.   
  
Dave leans forward, presses an open-mouthed kiss against the inside of her left thigh, mirrors the movement on the right. Going back and forth like that for a moment, he eventually parts her thighs further; his eyes move up to look into Vriska's, satisfied with the blush that's started to creep across pale cheeks, and when he leans in to lick up along her slit, the satisfaction only grows as her eyes fall shut and her breath stutters in her throat.   
  
His tongue dips inside of her, licks over her again, his tongue circling her clit but never quite touching it directly. Vriska whines his name, low, reaching down to rest one of her hands over the one of his that's curved against her thigh. Dave's other hand, however-   
  
He reaches up, sucks two fingers into his mouth before he presses them against her; it's only when her breath catches that he slides them inside, curves them once they're in completely. Vriska whimpers, whines his name again, hips jerking down against his hand as he licks around her clit again. It's a fucking tease, and she can feel the heat crawling its way through her body, searing hot across her skin.   
  
She rolls her hips down against his fingers as they pull out, slamming back inside of her immediately after. "F-Fuck, come _on_ -"   
  
It's ironic, right? That she was the one who said that he was desperate and needy, but look at where she is now. Stretched out and debauched on some piece of shit couch in a garage after getting high while trying to get Dave to fuck her all good and proper. Instead, he takes his god damn time, makes sure to fuck her hard, but pulls out slow and never quite touches her the way she wants.   
  
But when her eyes become half-lidded, when her breath isn't controlled, when she's looking into his eyes and digging her nails into the back of his hand-   
  
When she says his name like he's all she needs-   
  
Dave pulls his fingers from her, leans up to kiss her as he pushes his jeans down, kicks them off. Because fuck it, yeah, he wants her, too. More than what he's been wanting to admit. He's surprised he was able to hold off this long, to make her wait for this much time. The edge of the high is making his thought process cloudy, so maybe it hasn't even been that long, even if it feels like he's been teasing her forever.   
  
He kneels between her legs again and leans over her, kisses her breathless before thrusting inside of her without warning, fucking her deep. She practically screams into his mouth, lips parting and breathing into the kiss, her hands reaching to grip his shoulders and dig her nails in against his skin. Vriska pulls him closer, hooks a leg around his hip and rocks her hips up against him to pull him deeper.   
  
Only then does Dave actually fuck her, pulls out and snaps his hips forward against hers. The sound of skin against skin echoes through the garage and the lingering smell of weed is eventually overpowered with the scent of sex. With one hand on her hip, Dave pulls her down against him with each rock of his hips, fucking her until she's moaning for him, dragging her nails down across his chest and leaving bright red marks behind.   
  
He slips his free hand between them, two fingers rubbing over her clit, and Vriska _freezes_ , gasps his name and tenses up. Reaching up for his shoulders, she pulls him down into a kiss and moans wantonly against his mouth, eyes shut tight. The sudden touch, giving her exactly what she's been wanting, makes her whole body tremble a little from the sudden onslaught of sensation, amplified from smoking. It's relentless, the way he touches her, how his fingers move against her. Paired with the way he fucks her into the couch until neither one of them can remember how to breathe right-   
  
It surprises Vriska when Dave comes first, hips snapping against he with no real rhythm like before, fucking her down into the couch. His fingers still against her clit as his orgasm drives his hips against her, and he doesn't move at first once he's finished.   
  
(Vriska waits, because if he doesn't help her finish after that, she's going to fucking murder him-)   
  
When he pulls out of her, Vriska's about to get _violent_ , except that he's between her thighs again and holy _fuck_ she's fairly sure her vision is white around the edges. His tongue dips inside of her, licks along her and rubs against her clit. It's non-stop, and Vriska has to reach up and cover her mouth with a hand to muffle the noise she makes when her orgasm hits her, thighs shaking as Dave abuses her clit through it, licking across it and sucking it between his lips.   
  
She relaxes back into the couch when he pulls away from her; Vriska reaches for him immediately, pulling him down so she can kiss him, the taste of them both still lingering in his mouth. They sprawl out on the couch together, legs tangled together. They only move when Vriska pulls his shirt off so she can tug it on over her head instead, nuzzling down into his neck immediately after, grinning the entire time.


End file.
